


First Love, Last Love.

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You’re nervous to go to your high school reunion because you havent seen any of them in 10 years. Together with your boyfriend you go there where some unexpected things happen.





	First Love, Last Love.

A/N: So I had the huge urge to write a high school reunion thing with Richard after watching full house for the millionth time. Enjoy it and kudos etc is always welcomed! 

It was late afternoon when drove my car on the yard next to my house. I turned off the engine, pulled the key out before I got out of the Car and walked to entrance of the house. My eyes wandered over the beautiful front and I smiled at it. I never thought I would come this far in life but here I was working as a media designer in one of my favorite companies and I was living in one of my favorite cities in the world together with my boyfriend. My life couldn’t be better at the moment, or could it?

Kicking of my sneakers I walked directly into the living room where Jesse was sitting on the couch and watching TV. 

“Hey, Baby. Are you nervous because of the class reunion?” He asked me as I sat down next to him pressing a short kiss on his cheek. 

“Maybe a little bit. I haven’t seen any of them in like 15 years, I can’t wait to see what they’re all doing now.” I told him more excited than nervous about this evening. If I only knew what this evening would bring with it but right now at this exact moment I didn’t had the slightest clue about it.

“Everything is going to be alright.” He said and softly kissed me. “I think we should get ready now, we have to drive a bit until we're there.”   
He was right my high school was in San Diego but we all decided to meet in the middle which was Lakewood, we had everything planned a few months ago and gladly we could use the Gym of their High School.

“You’re right. I hope I find something good to wear.” I always had trouble to find the perfect dress when we went to such things. 

“Why don’t you just wear your short black dress. I really like that one.” My boyfriend suggested and I thought about it for a few seconds. The idea wasn’t bad, the dress was one of my favorites and it emphasized the right points of my body. 

“Yes, I’m gonna wear that and my red ballerinas.” I kissed him shortly as I got up and walked into our bedroom. At the closet, I took out my dress, it was strapless so I also needed a strapless bra. I undressed myself from my clothes took out a red strapless bra together with fitting panties. After I put both of it on I slipped into my dress and pulled up the zipper on the side of it. In front of the mirror I fixed the dress a bit so that it sat perfectly. 

I walked into the bathroom that was connected with our bedroom, one of the few things that I loved about this house. Turning on the curler, I took the brush from the sink and shortly brushed my hair. As the curler was hot enough I started curling the end of my hair until they fell in soft waves over my shoulders. Done with my hair I put on some slight make up and some dark red lipstick. A last look in the mirror told me that I was ready and I liked how I looked.

“You look fantastic.” Jesse said leaning against the door frame. He wore a white V-neck shirt over it a black vest and black jeans added by some black leather boots. 

“You also look great.” Turning around I smiled and walked up to him. Grabbing the collar of his vest I pulled him down to me and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back the same way before we broke the kiss again. 

“Alright we should go now.” He whispered lacing his fingers with mine. 

Downstairs I slipped into my red ballerinas and grabbed my car keys and my purse, I gave the keys to my boyfriend and together we went outside. Jesse opened the passenger door so I could get in first. Smiling at him I got into the car before he closed the door and walked around the car to also get into the car. He first turned on the radio then afterwards he started the car. Elvis Presley’s Jailhouse Rock just started playing as he drove on the road.

A bit more than 30 Minutes later we arrived at the Lakewood High School, it was a beautiful big building. The Gym was right next to the red stone building, the doors were wide open and over the door was a banner that said ‘’Class Reunion’’ in bright multicolored letters, around the banner they put a chain of lights so People could even read it when it was darker. It already was getting a bit darker since the sun already started setting.

Jesse parked the car on the parking lot of the High School and fastly walked around the car just to open the door for me. I got out of the car and hooked myself under his arm after he had closed the door again. Together we walked to the entrance of the Gym where we were directly welcomed by some people.

“Hey, Y/N. You look good.” One of my old classmates said and hugged me shortly. 

“So, do you! This is my boyfriend Jesse.” I introduced him to the few people that were standing around us. I looked across the room and smiled as I saw all my old friends again but I got stuck at a special person. He was standing at the bar, a beer in his hands as he talked to someone. He shortly looked around and his eyes met mine, he almost let his beer bottle fall as he saw me. His amber eyes still looking at me and suddenly I remembered every single moment I had with him, my first kiss and every other first time. My heart started beating faster and I felt like all the air was pressed out of my lungs. In this second, I realized I still loved him, I never stopped loving him. Not even after 15 years without seeing or talking to him.

He said something to the guy in front of him before he slowly walked over to me, his eyes not breaking the eye contact with mine. 

“Y/N!” He smiled brightly and the people crowded around us made some space so he could get through to me. Oh god that beautiful smile of his, the smile that I fell in love with. 

“Rich?” I asked even though I knew it was him, I just didn’t know what to say. He nodded his smile getting wider making my heart melt like ice cream on a hot summer day. 

“I never thought to see you here.” Richard said before he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug.

“Surprise.” I giggled as he let go again. Jesse watched both of us with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh Rich, that’s Jesse he’s my boyfriend.” I introduced Jesse to him and suddenly his mood seemed to drop at the mention that he was my boyfriend. “Jesse that’s Rich, he was my first love in High School.” 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.” Jesse said shortly shaking Richards hand. Rich smiled a bit before he went back to the bar again to get a new drink.

“We got a good band. Richs best friend plays in it and he could get them for tonight.” Sara told me totally excited about it. “They start playing in a few minutes.” And with this word four guys came up on stage. One of them was tall and had black hair, the second who turned out to be the drummer was tall and a little bit older than the others. The bassist was smaller and a bit corpulent, the singer had brown hair and blue eyes. 

“Hey Guys, it’s nice to be here. We’re happy to play for you. I’m Rob and those are Billy, Mike and Stephen and we’re Louden Swain.” He introduced the band. “So, are you ready to party?” Everyone in the room cheered as an answer. The band started playing a fast song first so everyone could get warmed up.  
Everyone stormed in front of the stage and started to dance. I grabbed my boyfriend’s arm and pulled him in the middle of the crowd. A little reluctant he followed me, he wasn’t much of dancer but for me he always tried to.

“You know how much I hate dancing right?” He grumbled while he placed his hands on my hips. I placed my hands on his arms and together we started moving our bodies to the fast rhythm of the music.

“I know but I like dancing with you.” With a soft smile, I pressed a short kiss on his lips.

Three minutes later after the song was finished Jesse told me that he wanted to take a little break and grab a drink. I nodded and waited for the band to play the next song. This time it was a slow one, a love song called Forever and suddenly an endless film of pictures started popping up in my head. It was the first song Richard and I had our first date and kiss. He always sang it to me, whenever I was feeling low even when I was happy.

“Wanna dance?” His southern accent sounded from behind me. I turned around and directly looking into his amber eyes, a little smile on his face.

“Yes.” I answered and smiled back at him. He placed on hand on my hips and I placed on of my hands on his shoulder while he took my other hand and interlaced our fingers before we slowly started dancing to the sound of the song.

“If every word I’d say could make you laugh I’d talk forever.” He repeated the lyrics his eyes locked with mine as we kept dancing and my heart started beating hardly against my chest. “Y/N, I still love you.” He whispered causing my heart to drop for a second.

“Rich…I…it’s not that easy. I’m with Jesse.” I whispered, my mind told me it was wrong but my heart told me otherwise. I loved him, I really did but Jesse was such a nice guy and I didn’t want to hurt him.

“It is, he will understand.” He told me his lips now almost touching mine. “I’ve been so happy loving you.” Richard whispered before he kissed me. It was a deep passionate kiss filled with all the love he had for me.

At this moment, I didn’t care about anything. I placed my hand on his neck and kissed him back with the exact same amount of love. We forgot about all the people surrounding us even about my boyfriend who was currently standing at the bar talking to some other guy but as he heard some people cheering he looked back to us and almost dropped his beer.

With an angry look on his face he stomped over to us. He grabbed Richard by his shoulders and pulled him away from me, his fist shortly after it directly hitting the southerners face.

“How dare you to kiss my Girlfriend.” He hissed at him shortly glancing over at me before he brought his Attention back to Rich who was holding the right side of his face. A big bruise started to form on his cheek.

“Maybe because I still fucking love her and I never stopped.” Richard shouted at Jesse and suddenly everyone looked at us even the band stopped playing.  
“And you? Why did you kiss him?” Jesse asked me, anger still rumbling in his voice. 

“Jesse…I…didn’t…” I had no clue what to say. Breaks his heart in front of 40 people? Good Idea Y/N, Good Idea. 

“I get it. First love, last love. Right?” And with those words he stormed out of the Gym.

“Fuck. I ruined the whole reunion.” I sighed looking at the big door that just fell back into its lock.

“No, you didn’t, better go talk to him and explain everything.” Sara told me softly patting my back. She always understood me back in our High school Days and I was thankful that she still did.

“You’re right.” I nodded shortly before I hugged her and left the gym. It was a little cold outside but I didn’t mind.

“Jesse?” I called his name but he didn’t answer and I couldn’t see him anywhere. Shit where did he go, the car was still there. With a little sigh, I looked around again and walked over to a bench that was placed under a tree. “Jesse, please we need to talk.” I tried again.

“Fine, you talk I listen.” He was leaning against the tree and looked at me, he walked over to me just to sit down on the bench. I sat down next to him and crossed my fingers with each other.

“Richard was my first love, everything we did together was our first time. He loved me to death and so did I. We even had a song that he always sang to me. He’s the kindest guy someone could wish for, he would never hurt anyone. And as I walked into this Gym an hour ago and saw him standing at the bar all my feelings for him just crushed down on me again. We had plans to marry and make a family together. I love him, he’s the love of my life.” I told him and paused for a second just to look at him. His face expression was softer than before. “I hope you understand this, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m fine and I understand you. I do, really. I had a first love too in High school, she was amazing and beautiful. Everything I could ever wish for but some day she died in car accident.” Jesse told me and it broke my heart, what a poor guy.

“I’m sorry to hear that but I’m sure you’ll find the right girl.” I told him with a little encouraging smile. “Come on let’s get back in.” I softly nudge my elbow into his sides which made him laugh.

“Hey, maybe you can introduce me to your friend Sara, she seems pretty cool.” He said as we both got up and walked back into the Gym.

“Sure, I think she likes you.”

Back inside Sara directly came over to us as she saw us. The Band was now playing a rock song again, I spotted Rich sitting on the platform pressing a bag of ice on the right side of his face.

“Hey, there you are again. Are you guys alright?” She asked us and we both smiled.

“Yes, we decided to stay friends with each other. Do you want to dance?” Jesse asked Sara on which she directly smiled.

“Sure, but I have to warn you. I’m not a good dancer.” She told him on which he laughed and told her that he was also a bad dancer. As the two of them went back to the dance floor I walked over to the platform where Richard was sitting.

“Hey, how’s your face doing?” I asked, sitting down next to him.

“It hurts like hell.”

“Let me see.” I whispered, placing my hand over his and carefully took the bag of ice away. There was a huge bruise almost taking place over his whole cheek and there were also a few scratches. Damn, that looked really bad. Jesse punched him a little bit too hard. “I’m sorry. He has a few anger problems.”

“I’ll be fine. So, did you guys talk?” He asked me, hope shining brightly in his eyes. Hope that Jesse and I broke up and I’d come back to him. I smiled and softly caressed his cheek with my thumb on which he closed his eyes and leaned into my palm. He loved when I did that.

“We broke up. I still love you Speight and I always will.” I told him on which he immediately grabbed my face and smashed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. As soon as he deepened the kiss he pulled me on his lap, his hands hovering over my back softly squeezing it and pulling me closer. I let out a soft moan as one of his hands found its way to my tights, his fingertips slowly running over my naked skin.

“Fuck, I missed you.” He groaned against my lips, both of his hands now softly kneading my tights starting a fire inside my body. I moaned and rolled my hips against his where I could feel how much he missed me. “I need you.” He whispered as he broke our kiss just to start placing kisses over my cheek down to my neck.

“Not here.” I whispered running my hands into his soft curls at the end of his neck but his hand had already disappeared under my dress, his fingers found their way under my panties starting to tease my folds before he entered two of his fingers inside of me.

“You never cared about that in the past.” He groaned against my neck while he started moving his fingers inside of me causing me to push my hips further to him. He was right, I never did and nobody would realize it anyways since everyone was drunk and busy with dancing.

“Fuck, Rich.” I moaned, starting to circle my hips in the rhythm of his fingers. “But if we go somewhere else we can be as loud as we want.” He looked at me and gave me a devilish grin.

“Sounds good to me.” Richard pulled his fingers out me, just as he wanted to lick them clean I grabbed his hands and wrapped my lips around them to suck them clean. On purpose, I sucked a little harder on them causing him to let out a loud groan. I smirked and let go of his fingers. “Let’s go. I want to fuck you.” 

Together we got down from the platform and made our way to the locker room. As soon as we entered the room, Richard grabbed me by my waist and pushed me up against the wall. I let out a loud moan as I felt the wall in my back and immediately wrapped my legs around his hips to pull him closer.

“God, you got even hotter.” He growled against my lips while he pressed his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard one. “Remember all the things I did with you. And where.” He whispered, reminding me of every single moment with him causing me to blush a little. 

“Remember when we sneaked out of sports class and fucked in the shower.” I whispered biting my lips as my memory flashed back to that moment. 

“Fuck yes I do remember this. We had to stay in school 2 hours longer after they caught us.” He smirked while he shoved my dress over my hips and hooked his thumb into the waistband of my panties just to rip them apart and throw them somewhere on the floor.

“The detention was definitely worth it.” 

“Everything we ever did back then was worth it.” He growled before he smashed his lips on mine again kissing me hardly, his tongue entering my mouth sliding along mine and starting a passionate fight with it while he wrapped one of his hands against my center. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” Rich groaned as we shortly broke the kiss to catch some air.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already.” I hissed as he started teasing my clit with his fingers. 

“I love teasing you.” He smirked again and slowly started circling his finger around my clit, putting some pressure on it every few seconds. I could feel my arousal already running down my legs. I needed him, now.

“Fuck me. Please.” I begged while I started unbuckling his belt and impatiently opened the button and zipper of his jeans. He shook his jeans off causing them to pool around his ankles, his boxer shorts following them a few seconds after.

“So impatient my little girl.” Rich whispered, the tip of his cock now pressing against my entrance. I let out a loud moan as he slowly pushed himself in with his full length, filling me out to the last inch. My arousal directly coating his throbbing cock. “I missed you.” He moaned and slowly started to circle his hips, first slowly before he speeded up the pace of his thrusts.

“So. Good.” I moaned leaning my head back against the wall just to give him full access to my neck. He directly attacked my neck with his lips, placing kisses all over it, followed by sucks and bites. 

After a few minutes, the whole room was filled with our moans and hot air. Our bodies already covered with a thin layer of sweat. A few strands of Richs hair were sticking to his forehead. 

“Faster.” I moaned, running my hand into the back of his neck, slightly pulling at his hair on which he let out a soft groan on which I pulled a little harder on his hair earning an even louder groan from him. Digging is nails deep into my bare skin he started to thrust faster and harder into me. Circling his hips, pulling back out and thrusting back in, hitting the exact right spot to make me scream. 

“Yes, let me hear you.” He growled against my neck before he sucked a deep red mark into it while he kept up the pace of his thrusts. I pulled at his hair again as I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me. Richard pulled back out and thrusted back in with a hard thrust causing me to scream out his name. “I. love. You. So. Fucking. Much.” He panted between his thrusts.

“Rich…I’m close…” I panted as my legs started shaking telling me that my orgasm would roll over me any second. Circling his hips, he pulled back out and thrusted back in sending me over the edge. Richard followed me after a few more thrusts, spilling all his load inside of me he rode us through our orgasms. “Fuck, I love you.” I whispered still fast breathing leaning my head against his. 

“I love you too. I wanna be with you forever.” He whispered after he caught his breath again.

“We’ll be together. I’ll never leave you again.” I told him while I stroked some of his sweaty hair back on which he smiled. He slowly pulled out of me, a huge part of his load dripping on the floor as he did so. As he had me set back on the floor again I pulled down my dress and fixed it a bit while my boyfriend pulled up his pants again, also fixing his shirt a bit. 

“Y/N?” He asked me while he fixed his hair. 

“Yeah?” I looked at him and smiled. 

“I know this isn’t the right moment but…” Running his fingers through his hair he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hand. He’s not doing what I think? Oh god. “Will you marry me and spent the rest of my life with me?” He finished his sentence and looked up at me waiting for an answer.

“Yes! Yes, I will.” I squealed and he pulled into his arms as he got up again, twirling me around a few times before he kissed me. 

“You’re making me the happiest man alive.” He whispered, a big smile on his face. 

“You’re making me the happiest woman alive.” I laughed and kissed him again. “Let’s get out again. Shall we?” 

“Sure, let’s have some fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Grabbing my hand, he intertwined our fingers and together we walked back out to the others. Happy that I was together with the man I loved since I was 15 and the thought that we’re soon getting married we joined the others on the dance floor.


End file.
